


The Commonwealth’s Super Soldiers

by General_Oeder



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Oeder/pseuds/General_Oeder
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

‘In World War Two, many brave young men died trying to stop the Nazis and the Imperial Japanese from taking over the world, my uncle Gordon was one of those men. He was a paratrooper in the Pacific Theater, while in the Philippines he was killed by Japanese forces. 70 years later, I joined the Army to stop ISIS from creating their global caliphate, and thus causing all people to go into hiding and fear for their lives, but after becoming a 5-star general and the world’s most beloved person I was betrayed by the extreme leftist politicians who tried to have me murdered, but I had become the first ever Super Soldier outside of a franchise, and also escaped into the Fallout universe in the year 2072, five years before the bombs fell on the earth and ruined it forever. I, of course had to fake my ‘existence’ officially, which was aided by the 1980’s style computer programming and hardware, and then joined the Army and quickly climbed the ranks to become a 5-star general, again, then liberated Anchorage, at the time I was married to Nora, the Sole Survivor’s wife, or the Sole Survivor, if you play as her, anyway, I learned this: ‘War never changes, only the tools and the tactics change.’ I thought to myself in front of a mirror in my 1950’s style futuristic bathroom as I got ready for an event that would never happen.

Then Nora, my wife, told me, “Hey there, Handsome~ Say, when we get done here, what say you and I go celebrate our one-year anniversary in the most intimate way we can~” I simply just capture her lips in a deep and passionate kiss slipping my tongue inside her mouth and battling her tongue for dominance. After a few minutes of making out we stopped and I said, “Nora, dear, you know that the bombs will fall today, right?” She nodded and said, “Of course, since you told me and provided proof of that, but I want to have sex with you before that happens.” I chuckled and gently kissed her on her forehead then said, “I’m going to go play with our son for a bit. I still say that we should have spelled Shaun's name in the same way as my dad.” Nora smiles and says, “If we did that, then you might start trying to shape him to match your father.”

I sigh in defeat, as we both know that I would have tried to make our son into a duplicate of my dad, save for his mistakes, but nevertheless still a duplicate of my father, which Nora and I agreed not to do with any of our children, as Nora knew that I missed my family back in my universe, which led her to name our son Shaun Christian Oeder, which was an amalgamation of my uncle Shaun, my step dad’s half brother in terms of the spelling, my father for pronunciation of the first name as well as the middle name since he was the first one to have that middle name. Anyway, I left the bathroom and went to Shaun's room to see him and once I got to his crib he cooed and latched on my fingers, playing with them like all babies do, which made me smile and chuckle saying to him, “Son, you may not understand what I am about to say right now, but eventually you will, and once you do, I want you to know that I will always love you and your mother, and I will even go to the depths of hell should someone be foolish enough to try and take you away from us.” After I said that I heard Nora say, “Well, aren't we confident, and protective of our family life?” I then turn around and say, “Yes, I am and I know you are too.” Just then we heard a British voice say, “SIR! YOU AND MUM NEED TO SEE THIS!!” I then tell Nora in an urgent tone, “Get Shaun and head to the Vault! The fracking Commies are nuking us!”

Normally Nora would get on me for cussing in front of Shaun, but she knew that this was the absolute worst time to do that and simply did as I said as I booked it for Vault 111 even though I knew it was just a cryogenics experiment funded by the government, but Nora insisted that I not screw up the timeline anymore than I already had, so when the poor Vault-Tec sales representative came to add us to the Vault’s ‘residents’ list I accepted the offer and signed the necessary documents for registration. I told Codsworth to initiate the 'Fallout’ protocol that I had pre-programed into his list of protocols, which basically forced him to fortify Sanctuary Hills as well as keep my dimensionally transcendental bag of supplies safe and activated the Mr. Gutsy combat sub-routines I 'accidentally’ placed in him, though I did keep his Mr. Handy personality and voice, just so that he would be a combination of the two robots.

After running like hell to get to the checkpoint of the Vault I told the man with the clipboard my name as well as my wife's name and Shaun's name and after he checked the list for us let us through while the Vault-Tec sales representative was stuck outside the gate for his own good, unbeknownst to him, though I also knew that he would become a Ghoul, an irradiated human that looks like a corpse, and still be alive after 210 years. Once we got to the elevator to the vault and as it was going down we saw one of the nukes hit and the flash from it as well as felt the irradiated wind blow on us. The elevator went down for what seemed like an eternity, although it was more like about 30 minutes to an hour, before finally reaching the entrance to the vault which had a large gear-shaped door with the number ‘111’ on it in yellow paint and standing in front of it was a man dressed in Vault-Tec security outfits which were little more than a vault jumpsuit with Kevlar vests and a helmet added for protection. This man started to direct us to the door to enter and to stay in an orderly line for the initial scanning before we received our jumpsuits and were led to the cryogenics pod we were assigned to. Of course Shaun started to cry and so I went to calm him down and reassure him that I was there for him, which worked, and finally we were led to our cryopods which were right across from each other, before everything went white and I saw no more of the reality, and instead saw a dream where my family, Nora's family, as well as Nora, Shaun, and I were all together at a barbeque to celebrate Shaun's first birthday party…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three-Dog: Hello, Children, it is I, Three-Dog owwwww! And you're reading the story of the Commonwealth's Supa Soldiers!
> 
> Me: Thanks, Three-Dog. You can go back to the Capital Wasteland and do your radio show, now.
> 
> Three-Dog walks out of the building and tosses a Signal Grenade
> 
> Me: Hey, peeps, so glad you all like the story. I only have one review so far, but I won't get it get to me. I can't remember who wrote it, but you know who you are, and as for your question about Shaun being a cyborg, that will not be the case, but I will say that he will not be Father, nor a Synth copy of his ten year old self either. Also I got an idea from a DC animated movie called Flashpoint which is that if someone crosses universes they have broken the universal barrier resulting in a universal boom which will result in some changes to certain characters, and events. I do hope you enjoy the next chapter and as always read and review.

Chapter One: A Brave New World...er Hellscape

2277 AD, Vault 111

A bald scarred man wearing leather armor along with two people dressed in what appeared to be hazmat suits materialized inside the vault's Overseer's office and found a skeleton slumped over the desk in the middle of the room as if he, at least that's what the three living people thought his sex was when living, were sitting at the desk when he died or was killed, though they left it alone as they were on a mission, and that was to take the son of the Pre-War American general, Alexandre C. Oeder, who's name was Shaun, the bald one didn't really want to know why he had to kidnap an infant, but he really care what he had to do, so as long as he got paid. He had been like that ever since his own family was slaughtered by Raiders, back in the Hub, which was a part of the NCR, he also would have liked to work alone, but the old man had been insistent about it, but now he was starting to be thankful for the eggheads working under him. After walking around the corridors they finally got to the cryopods which housed the Oeder family, and their target, one of the eggheads got into the terminal and deactivated the cryosleep on the pods as the bald one and the second egghead walked down to pod C7 to get the kid hopefully without resistance, as the cueball didn't want to have to kill anyone, but he was willing to if he had to.

"This is the one, Mr. Kellogg," the egghead said to the cueball known as Kellogg who responded, "Open it and grab the kid so that we can get out of this icebox." The egghead did as Kellogg asked since she didn't want to risk earning Kellogg's murderous wrath, though she did have to admit that the woman in the pod was actually quite beautiful, but pushed it aside as she started to breathe heavily, due to suddenly coming out of cryostasis, and took a hold of Shaun, while Mrs. Oeder asked if the decontamination was over, that made the woman in the hazmat suit think that Vault-Tec lied to the 'residents' telling them that the pods were for decontamination rather than for cryostasis to get them inside for the experiment, those poor people, she thought, as she lied to Mrs. Oeder and telling her that it was almost over but that they needed to hold Shaun for her to help her walk and reorient herself without the risk of hurting her son. The lie worked, although they didn't know that Mrs. Oeder and she let them take Shaun, but instead of letting her out, Kellogg and his crew knocked Mrs. Oeder out and closed the pod she was in then sabotaged all the rest of the pods save for the general's as he was the backup. Before they left, though, Kellogg looked at the understandably pissed off man attempting to break out of his pod to get to his son, as Kellogg was about to taunt the general however the glass on the pod's window broke which scared the crap out of Kellogg, but luckily for the crew he was working with they managed to tranquilize the angry father, and repair the glass before reinstating the cryostasis.

2287 AD, Vault 111

Alexandre and Nora's pods activated the emergency safety features which released them from their pods leaving them gasping for air as Nora said through her breaths and teary eyes, as even though she knew that Shaun would get kidnapped, she was still a decent mother, "So, now what...do we do?"

"Why, Dear, we get out of here and go find that bastard, Kellogg, after we head home and go get my bag from Codsworth. I'm sure your brother Nick will want to get involved as well," Alex said in a comforting tone even though he was extremely pissed off as the husband and wife duo got up and got out of the vault, looting the place clean and forcing every cryopod open, as they wanted to at least give all of their now deceased neighbors a proper grave instead of being eternally sealed in their icy tombs.

2287 AD, Sanctuary Hills, 10:00 Day one outside the vault

After a few hours and a lot of digging Alex and Nora managed to bury everyone else in the vault, including the skeletons of the employees, since the married couple weren't completely heartless to the Vault-Tec employees even though they tricked the entire neighborhood save for them; Alex and Nora went to their house and saw Codsworth who was caring for the house and had even repaired the holes in it, which was obvious due to the differently colored patches on the sides of the house, when the robotic butler noticed them and said, "As I live and breathe, Sir, Mum, is that really you?" Alex nodded saying, "Yeah, Buddy, it is us."

The Mr. Handy then says, "Should I get you two a snack, or something? Since you two have been in that vault for 210 years, ha ha!" Alex and Nora nod and then told him that Shaun had been kidnapped then asked if in the last sixty years he had seen a group of three people, two of which were wearing white and red hazmat suits, one which was dressed in leather and carrying a crying baby, to which he said that he had not seen such a group within the specified time then floated off to go get some irritated non-perishables to eat as well as a couple of Nuka-Colas. While Codsworth was doing that Alex and Nora stepped inside the house and repositioned the furniture to their former spots and positions then sat on the couch and cuddled with each other silently sobbing for their losses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Well that was a dark chapter, and yes, in this fic Nora's maiden name is Valentine, and everyone's favorite Synth detective was (and is) Nora's brother! Also, Kellogg got a taste of what his fate will be once the Oeder family catches up to him... also, I never got why the cryopods which contained the rest of your neighbors couldn't be opened, and allowed you to bury them, nor why Kellogg just simply decided to knock Nora/Nate out and then take Shaun? If anyone has any constructive criticism or any suggestions, feel free to review the chapter, you may also submit any OCs to me via email or PM but your submission must be in the format below.
> 
> Name:
> 
> Age:
> 
> Race: Human, Ghoul, Robot, or Synth
> 
> Sex: Male or Female
> 
> Appearance:
> 
> Affiliation: Raider, Settler, Institute, Railroad, or Brotherhood of Steel
> 
> Rank (for Brotherhood of Steel characters only):
> 
> Personality:
> 
> Background (AKA their life story):


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hello, fans of mine, however few they may be, I'm back with another chapter, and am still looking for OCs to help populate the Wasteland, as writing 'The Settler' or whatever the other wastelanders' affiliation, race, or rank is all the time is going to get boring and also very hard to remember, not to say that it's not necessary every once in a while, or for generic enemies, but for the friendlier folks like the generic citizens of Diamond City, or Bunker Hill, or generic Minutemen, BoS, and Railroad members and it will allow more of a fleshed out Wasteland. Anyway I present to you Chapter Two of The Commonwealth's Super Soldiers.

2287 AD, Concord, Commonwealth (formerly Massachusetts)

After Alex and Nora had rested up at their house (they replaced all of the ruined furniture, like their king-size bed and other things like that) and receiving Alex's dimensionally transcendental bag that Codsworth had hidden away for the last two centuries plus a decade Alex changed out of his Vault-Tec vault suit and into his modified World War Two Nazi Gestapo uniform (Symbols replaced with American ones) as well as arming himself with his favorite weapons, a World War Two Mauser Karabiner 98 that had both a scope and a suppressor on it and had painted on the stock several Chinese Red Stars indicating his killcount of Chinese Soldiers during the Liberation of Alaska and Operation Anchorage, a World War Two Walther P38 pistol also with a suppressor, a katana that was made famous, or infamous depending on whether you were an American Patriot, or a Chinese Communist as the sword that carved the bloody path to victory and slayed General Jinwei in a one-on-one duel during the famed T-51b assault that first introduced the Fat-man mini-nuke launcher to the battlefield, and the late General Jinwei's electrified Chinese officer sword which Alex took as a trophy and used to execute many Red Chinese generals like he was spitting in Chairman Cheng's face. As for Nora she changed into one of Alex's old army uniforms and put Combat Armor on which had been modified with more utility pockets for spare ammunition and other supplies and armed herself with a classic M1911A pistol with a reflex sight, a large magazine, a foregrip, and a suppressor, as well as an M4A1 assault rifle having a recon scope, a drum magazine, and suppressor, and finally she had a machete that was serrated, then they headed off to Concord which was on the way to Diamond City, though once they arrived at the Red Rocket Coolant Station on the way to the historic city they met a very friendly non-mutated German Shepherd, and promptly adopted the dog, naming him, Mörder (killer), then continued on their way eventually reaching Concord, and seeing a skirmish between a group of people who were dressed in armor that looked to be just a hodge-podge of random parts put over an old t-shirt and some pants wielding guns that looked like they were made using random parts held together by duct tape and a man of African American ethnicity wearing a really old uniform resembling a Colonial Minuteman's, and wielding a strange weapon that looked like someone took a laser rifle's firing mechanisms and slapped it on an old musket's stock and called it good. Alex and Nora decided to help the Minuteman knowing who he was as well as the situation that he was in and started to take out the mean looking guys which the Minuteman called Raiders using their long-ranged weapons.

Preston Garvey's POV

What did I do to have the worst luck ever? The group of survivors of the Quincy Massacre and I are now stuck inside a tiny office in the old Museum of Freedom in Concord which we were trying to settle, but then we got attacked by raiders who chased us in here, of course we couldn't admire the mural of the famous General Oeder during the Liberation of Anchorage locked in combat with the Chinese General Jinwei while American and Chinese soldiers were firing at each other all around the dueling generals in the Anchorage exhibit, which normally we would do since General Oeder is still ever a positive influence in the Commonwealth, anyway I was doing all I could do to prevent more Raiders from entering the building than what was already inside and trying to break down the door to the room we were in when I saw what looked like General Oeder's distinctive uniform and katana along with a female companion and a German Shepherd start to tear the Raiders apart before they even knew what hit them, at that point I was hoping that our luck was finally turning around, so I shouted to them, "Help us, I've got some settlers up here and there are more Raiders inside the building, and I don't think we can last much longer without help!"

The man who looked like the famous general said to me, "Just hang on as long as you can and my wife and I will make short work of the hostiles!" then entered the building.

Regular POV

After Alex told the Minuteman to hold out for as long as he could and entered the building he, Nora, and Mörder worked their way to the room that the group of settlers were trapped in, making short work of the Raiders who were torn into pieces or turned into bloody Swiss cheese, eventually making it to the room and told the people inside that every Raider inside was no longer living, so the Minuteman opened the door and said, "Thank God you came along when you did, I wasn't sure that I would have been able to hold them off for much longer. My name is Preston Garvey, and I'm the last Minuteman."

The thing that Alex said next shocked everyone in the room save for Nora which was, "I'm General Alexandre C Oeder of the Former United States Army, and this is my wife, Nora S Valentine-Oeder." at that point Preston gaped as an older woman chuckled softly.

"I told you Preston that General Oeder and his wife would come to our aid, The Sight is never wrong," the woman said as one of the other people in the room scoffed at her.

"Mama Murphy, this so-called 'Sight' is nothing more than just the high you get off of fucking Jet! You're not FUCKING psychic! You're just a Jet junkie who fucking hallucinates your visions!" a second woman said to the old woman known as Mama Murphy after recovering from the shock from the huge bombshell that was dropped by Alex while a man who seemed to be the younger woman's husband tried to calm her down, but was silenced by the woman who said, "Shut the fuck up Jun! Thanks to this fucking junkie we're trapped in here and are going to fucking die!" which made the man known as Jun shrink back obviously too scared to stand up to his wife, while Preston also after recovering from his state of shock saying, "Well, General Oeder, we've got more Raiders outside, possibly the 'friends' of the first group of Raiders you and your wife tore apart, but we have a plan. Sturges, tell them."

A man who was standing at a desk and staring at a computer screen, before being shocked and nervous about literally standing in the same room as possibly the most famous and important people in Pre-War America in the five years before the bombs fell, but quickly recovered and laid out his plan which involved heading to the roof, entering a suit of old T-45a Power Armor and then literally ripping the minigun off a crashed Vertibird's turret and then just letting the Raider bastards eat lead. Alex simply smirked and said to Nora, "You've always wanted to pilot a suit of Power Armor, right? Go have fun!" then winked at her as she squealed and ran to the roof eager to go get into the Power Armor and unload the minigun on the Raiders while Alex said, "While Nora does that, I'm going to go show these Raiders why I was so feared by the fucking Commies during the war." then turned on his heel and walked down to head outside and for the first time in over two centuries draw his katana aptly nicknamed, The American Edge, as it was red, white, and blue, with the American eagle as the tsuba design saying seemingly to the blade, "Well, old friend, looks like you're coming out of retirement, and into battle once again."

Nora got to the roof of the museum and saw the T-45 Power Armor standing there with a full fusion core inside of it, and promptly entered the suit then went to the turret and ripped it off finding out through the HUD that the weapon was fully loaded and came with 1,000 rounds for it which pleased the impromptu soldier/former lawyer as she walked into the line of sight of the Raiders who understandably upon seeing the woman in Power Armor and wielding a minigun caused two things to happen; a) caused the Raiders to shit themselves out of fear, and b) to start fleeing while yelling, "Shit! Minigun!" as Nora fired on the fleeing Raiders as she saw Alex come out of the building with his katana in hand, walking in a fashion that she had only heard about once which was the same fashion as he did when he was on the warpath. One of the Raiders was foolish enough to start firing his jury-rigged pistol at Alex who thanks to his enhanced reflexes and speed simply bisected every bullet fired causing the Raider who shot at Alex to yell, "Holy fucking shit! That guy's a god-damned monster!" The boss of the group also saw what happened as right then a loud roar echoed through the area and the ground shook as a portion of the road burst and a large 8'0" tall lizard with horns on top of its head that were pointed forward, powerful-looking jaws, long arms with five-fingered hands that ended in razor sharp claws, and a tail that looked like it would hurt if one got smacked with it, which caused the Raiders to stop attacking Alex and focus on the giant lizard thing that was definitely more of a threat than him, so while the Raiders were focused on the lizard that they called a Deathclaw, Alex simply went into a nearby building that was out of the Deathclaw's reach and let it kill the Raiders while Nora watched in amusement and silently agreed with Alex's plan of action.

A short while later, all of the Raiders, were dead, which in the Deathclaw's eyes, were a bunch of annoying warm-bloods with exploding firesticks, so it started to sniff the air for Alex as it saw him walk away from the slaughter and found him just out of reach with his katana, which it perceived as a sharp metal stick, in hand, as he drew his second blade from its sheath which once drawn crackled with the blue glow of electricity turning the air around it into plasma due to friction then leapt at the roaring creature dodging its claws when it tried to slash at him and stuck both blades directly into its head killing it instantly and causing its body to fall forward and land with a loud thud. Removing the two blades from the Deathclaw's head and sheathing them, a second earth-shaking thud was heard as Nora had jumped off the roof of the museum onto the ground in order to walk over to her brave, but reckless husband intending to give him an earful for his stunt in killing the Deathclaw, but before she could, Alex said, "I apologize for worrying you with that stunt, however I don't apologize for killing the Deathclaw."

After the apology Alex asked for Nora to step out of the armor which she did then hugged wrapped her in a hug and kissed her lovingly and passionately as she melted into it and kissed back, though before the two could escalate the kiss they heard a cough causing them to look and see a blushing Preston Garvey standing with his little group of four people, out of which the man named Sturges, the man named Jun, and Jun's wife were blushing, while Mama Murphy was chuckling and saying things about how refreshing it was to see a married couple that were full of love for each other. After everyone had recovered from witnessing the Oeder couple's romantic moment Preston said, "Thanks again for saving our asses back there, General. Here take these Caps as a gift, since I know that you didn't save us for money." To which Alex said that he shouldn't be rewarded for doing the right thing and for keeping the oath he swore when he joined the army which was to protect the country from any and all threats foreign or domestic which caused Sturges to say to Preston that he had told him that Alex would refuse the gift.

Nora just smiled and hugged Alex's arm saying to him, "Of course you would say that, my love, in fact if you could have you would've just fought the Chinese without being paid a dime!" She then said to Preston, "Don't worry too much about him, he's always been like this, even when he was thrust into Alaska, and served alongside General Chase, he would give half of his paycheck to the soldiers he had under his command and had the other half put in his checking account so that he could still pay the bills." Preston was shocked at this information, and coming to respect Alex a lot more since he was a very humble and generous man, it was no wonder why the general public spoke so fondly of him. Recovering quickly Preston asked if Alex and Nora would like to head to Sanctuary Hills with him and his group to which the couple said sure also saying that the group was more than welcome to live there and be their new neighbors. Preston was surprised to learn that the Oeder family actually lived in Sanctuary Hills, but also at the part about the group being new neighbors and asked them what they meant by that, so Nora said, "Well, as you may have figured out, my husband and I are Pre-War people, but you're wondering how that's possible, right?" Preston and the others nodded saying something about ghoulification, as Nora continued, "Well, some of our old neighbors along with us and our son, who was kidnapped at some point, though I'll explain that later, were accepted into Vault 111, by Vault-Tec, what we didn't know was that it was a cryogenics experiment."

"Shit, that's rough, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the person or people who kidnapped your son left you two alive and caused the rest of the containers that your neighbors were in to have a deadly malfunction, right?" Preston asked to which Nora and Alex nodded sadly as well as say that after they got out of their cryopods they forced the rest of the pods open so that they could bury their neighbors' bodies as well as the skeletons of the Vault's staff instead of left there for eternity, at which Preston nodded saying that they did the right thing even if the staff screwed them over royally.

2287 AD, Sanctuary Hills, Commonwealth

After a long walk back Preston, Sturges, Jun, Marcy (Jun's wife), Mama Murphy, Alex, and Nora all made it to Sanctuary Hills where Sturges started to formulate plans for the place, while Jun and Marcy were surprised that Mama Murphy was actually right for the second time in a row, and Preston was just relived that the five remaining Quincy survivors managed to survive going all the way across the Commonwealth in one piece and said to Alex, "Hey, General Oeder, may I ask if you and Nora would lead the Minutemen and help me rebuild them back to their former glory?"

Alex made a show of thinking the offer over even though he had already made his decision back when he was in our universe and played Fallout 4 for the first time and was given this offer, and as for Nora, well she also had made her decision which was to accept as she knew that her husband would say yes and that she also was a huge fan of the ideals of the group which were the same as their Colonial predecessors to defend their homes and families at a moment's notice.

2287 AD, Diamond City, Commonwealth

After accepting Preston's offer and becoming the leaders of the Minutemen, with Alex being the General and Nora being Alex's right-hand man, or woman in this case, and Preston being the left-hand man, for the simple reason of Nora knowing how to handle Alex, and Preston knowing how to handle the Minutemen, which Preston accepted and understood the reasoning for Alex's decision, and helping Sturges get the new settlement of Sanctuary Hills on its feet which included building a resource storage unit, a mall (at first Sturges just wanted a general store, but after Alex and Nora explained the concept of a mall to him he asked for that), a power plant, a water purification center, and a couple of farming plots, as well as clearing out all of the debris, and making a few beds, the couple rested for the night then left the next morning for Diamond City, which the journey took several days to get there as well as a few encounters with Raiders, mutated creatures, Super Mutant Behemoths and regular Super Mutants, and Feral Ghouls all of which provided the wandering couple with trade goods, Caps, food, water, and materials for building buildings, and utilities in settlements, and crafting armor, weapons, and modifications to said weapons and armor, and when they did they heard an argument between a woman wearing a paperboy cap that had a slip of paper, that Alex and Nora guessed said Press on it, stuck in the band that was on it, a red trenchcoat that reached to her ankles, and leather boots and someone on an intercom system, so the couple decided to help the woman, who they guessed was a reporter, and walked up to the intercom system and Alex said, "Excuse me, my wife, Nora and I have just got here from Sanctuary Hills, which is a very recent settlement that was just established a few weeks ago, and we have some supplies that we'd like to sell, do you think you could open the gate and let us in?" The female reporter jumped in saying that a woman named Myrna who was extremely paranoid about Synths would accuse the poor guard on the intercom, who was named Daniel Sullivan, of being one, causing him to sigh and let the three of them into the city at which point a man walked over to the group and immediately attacked, verbally, the female reporter named Piper who then asked Alex and Nora if they supported free press to which they both recited the First Amendment as their answer to the question, and shut the man, who was the mayor of the city, right up and made him storm off in a huff that sounded robotic, but it was only noticable by both Alex and Nora, and told Piper that she was right about the mayor being a Synth, but to not accuse him of it until he lets it slip himself to which the firey reporter agreed as she invited the couple to her newsroom to rest and to answer a few questions for her as she said that for some reason she's sure that the two were Vault Dwellers.

Once at the newsroom of the Publik Occurrences, of which the spelling was immediately brought up by the Pre-War couple, to which Piper said that she wanted to be unique, as she didn't want to admit that she was drunk the night she named the paper and forgot how to spell 'Public', though Alex and Nora didn't believe her, but respected her privacy.

Piper's POV

I was sitting in my little newsroom with a pair of Vault Dwellers and asked their names, well imagine my surprise when the man of the couple said that he was fucking General Oeder himself! At first I thought that he was joking with me, but then I saw him take something off his belt which was the famed katana, The American Edge, of which there was only one of in the entire world and believed to be lost the day the bombs fell, making my eyes go wide in shock, as I then asked him, "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST TWO FUCKING CENTURIES!?" He had covered his ears when I screamed at him saying that I needed to use my indoor voice, which made me apologize for shouting, but it wasn't everyday you get to see an actual legend in the flesh let alone get an exclusive interview with him, then the woman with him said that she was his wife of 211 years named Nora Oeder neé Valentine, which caused me to ask, "By any chance are you related to a guy named Nick Valentine? He's a detective, both in his former life as a human from what he's told me when I interviewed him trying to get to the truth, and his current one as a synth." Both General Oeder and Nora told me that he was their brother when Nick was alive, which led to them telling me their story about how Vault 111 was just a big freezer that they were stuffed into as an experiment and how at some point that fucked up bastard Kellogg had somehow gotten into the vault, unfroze everyone, opened poor Nora's cryopod and then tricked her into handing over their only son, named Shaun C Oeder, after General Oeder's late father, and refroze them, but sabotaged every cryopod except for theirs, and then left again for some amount of time before the emergency release function was triggered somehow, as well as how they worked together to make sure that all of the dead were properly buried, which actually brought tears to my eyes, and so I ended the interview there and then offered to direct the Oeders to their brother's detective agency for a very long overdue family reunion.

Nick Valentine's POV

I was sitting in my office smoking a cigarette, a habit I've had for the last 60 years of my second life, and for 12 of my first life, and remembering my sister, Nora, my brother-in-law, General Alexandre C Oeder, and my infant nephew, Shaun, who I saw with that motherfucker Kellogg, who I was investigating, and figured that he had broken into the vault that Nora, and Alex were frozen in, and had kidnapped him at least ten years ago for the Institute, which pissed me off to no end, since I was the only one alive in the family outside of Alex and Nora who knew the truth about him and his true origins, and I promised him that I would guard that secret with my life, which I did, even when CIT ripped out my brain and preserved it in a jar then froze it until The Institute decided to make the first of the 3rd generation synths using my DNA, anyway I was reflecting on my life when I heard Nora say, "NICHOLAS RICHARD VALENTINE! YOU PUT OUT THAT CIGARETTE RIGHT NOW!" Yeah, sue me for for doing as she said, but I know that when she says my full name, I'm in the doghouse if I don't obey, especially if she shouts it, I also hand her the entire pack as well while Piper makes a whipping noise at me while Alex simply just tells me that I knew better than to smoke even if I was a synth now. After Nora threw out my smokes and made me hand the rest of my packs over for her to destroy she and Alex gave me a hug and said how great it was to see me again and to know that I haven't changed a bit since the last family reunion which was right after Alex came home from Alaska after liberating it from the Commies, ah, good times, it was then my secretary Ellie came in and noticed Nora and Alex, not knowing that they were my family members chastised me for being too friendly with the clients which was when Piper explained to her that Nora was my sister and Alex, who she referred to as General Oeder, much to Ellie's shock, was my brother-in-law, being Nora's husband, which caused Ellie to apologize to me for jumping to conclusions, of which I simply told her that it was Ok, since she was making an educated guess considering what this building is, as Nora teased me about Ellie being my girlfriend and such.

Eventually Alex went down to business, saying that it was time, of course Piper and Ellie were confused, and more so when I said, "Alex, I've been ready ever since you told the family the complete and honest-to-God truth about yourself, even if it still sounds like something out of an old Sci-fi flick." Piper then spoke up asking what I meant by that and before I could say that I made promise not to tell anyone outside the family what it was, Alex closed and locked the door then after making Ellie and Piper, mostly Piper, that nothing he said left the room or else nothing on God's green, irradiated earth would stop him from destroying them, of course Piper looked to me and Nora asking if he was serious, and I said, "Yeah, he's very serious, I mean he won't kill you, but he will make you wish you were dead though, I remember when our jackass cousin decided to ignore his warning, he was sent to Parson's State Asylum...that's a place where insane people go, so try to guess what might happen to you if you decide to blab." Piper visibly gulped knowing that even if she wanted to expose this particular secret, no one would ever believe her as everyone practically worshipped my brother-in-law, and as for Ellie, well she paled as she nodded, which made Piper nod as well, and so Alex told his tale, of course Piper, being a person who was a sort of Doubting Thomas, even with Nora and myself both vouching for the validity of the account, she asked for proof, which Alex produced in the form of his Military record from his world, how did I know that, well the American flag on file's cover had fifty stars on it where our version of the flag had a ring of twelve stars surrounding one huge star, and he told Piper that she can read it, which she did and boy was she surprised when she saw the contents of the giant file, and came to believe him and then after she gave the file back asked him if the serum that was injected into his DNA was the reason that the Institute kidnapped Shaun to which Alex nodded and Nora said that she also took the serum, but unlike Alex, she injected herself with it out of her love for Alex.

Regular POV

After Alex, Nora, and Nick explained to Piper and Ellie the secret about the Multiverse and proved it to them, Nick informed Alex about how long it it had been since Shaun's kidnapping based on the halting of physical aging which was when the subject reaches the height of development, and adding the Universe Boom theory that Alex came up with to explain the differences between some of what he knew as canon and what he's experienced so far like Nick being a 3rd generation Synth, and him being Nora's brother by blood, which meant that other things could change as well, but once Alex and Nora heard Nick's report they invited him along with them to go make Kellogg pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finally got this chapter done! So Nick is in the know about the Multiverse, Alex is the General of the Minutemen and he is famous in this AU for helping General Chase liberate Alaska from the Chinese starting in 2075 and had completely emptied Alaska of Chinese soldiers in 2076 during which time he dueled General Jinwei to the death and won despite the latter having an electric sword and then took the sword as a trophy and then used it to kill other Chinese generals just to spite Chairman Cheng which worked by the way as in China and America there are propaganda posters that depict Alex as a demon killing Jinwei in a cowardly fashion. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to read and review.


	4. Chapter Three: Killing Kellogg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loyal fans, sorry for the late update on this story, but I do have some other stories that I am writing as well, so I will be putting up new chapters when I can do so. Anyway, Alex and Nora will be helping people around the Commonwealth. I will also include the DLC places and scenarios as part of the story (Far Harbor, Nuka-World, Vault 88, and the Mechanist's Lair). Anyway enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to read and review, also don't forget to submit your OCs using the form at the end of Chapter One (the second chapter posted on the story's summary page) via reviews, or PM and I will do my best to do them justice, though don't expect me to write them in a homosexual romance as I do NOT write like that, so sorry if you want to have a gay or lesbian couple involving your OC.

2287 AD, The Combat Zone, Commonwealth

After Alex and Nora reunited with Nick Valentine, even though he was now a Synth and he had told them about how he had seen Shaun with Kellogg as a ten year old boy for some reason, though the three of them had at least a sneaking suspicion that the reason why Shaun was taken was to try and replicate the Super-Soldier serum that flowed through the Oeder family's blood, so that they could create an army of Super Soldiers, and that pissed Alex off to such a degree that Nick had to take Piper and Ellie out of the office until Alex calmed down remembering what the other soldiers saw him do to the Chinese during the Liberation of Alaska, while Nora stayed behind to help him calm down in the only way she could outside of sex, which was to hug him and speak comforting words to her husband, and once Alex calmed down Piper suggested that the couple head over to the Combat Zone to liberate the top cage fighter, who was an Irish woman named Cait O'Brien telling the couple that she was extremely handy with a baseball bat and a shotgun, which is how Alex, Nora, Nick, and Piper ended up killing a bunch of Raiders who were trying to get in the firey Irish woman's pants to which she replied with a very well placed swing of the baseball bat to the offending Raider's balls causing him to scream in agony as well as buckle to the floor while holding said area. Once the four person group finished dealing with the Raiders, the owner of the place, a Ghoul named Tommy, offered Alex and Nora the opportunity to buy Cait's contract and therefore hire her and possibly make her go sober from all the Psycho, and the Booze she was addicted to, which not even Addictol could cure for her, anyway after discussing the offer with each other, Alex and Nora agreed to take over her contract, and then told Cait that she was going to help the group take down the Institute which made Tommy widen his eyes in pure shock, as he exclaimed, "Are you FUCKING nuts!?"

"Tommy, those bastards took their son, who is also Nick's nephew, plus this is General Oeder that you're talking about," Piper said which made Cait and Tommy look at the synth detective who simply nodded saying that he would recognize both his sister and her husband anywhere.

"Well now, guess I'm a part of yer army now, huh, General Oeder?" Cait said almost mockingly still upset about Tommy selling her contact off to the people who destroyed her only source of Caps which she used to buy booze and chems.

Seeing Cait upset Piper told her, "You'll be fine. I bet you'll be able to get even more Caps than you would being here, no offense Tommy."

"None taken, Piper. I ain't like that pussy of a man you call a mayor," Tommy said as he politely asked the group of five to leave after thanking Alex for his military service and said that he hoped that they found Shaun and blew the Institute to hell for pissing off America's greatest modern hero.

2287 AD, Goodneighbor, Commonwealth

After the group added Cait to the group Nick told Alex and Nora about an ex-gunner turned mercenary named Macready that they could hire to help kill Kellogg. Cait was against the idea as she didn't like Ghouls, but put up with the slight detour, so once they entered the city they were accosted by a thug, who Nick identified as Finn, saying, "Well, well, welcome to Goodneighbor. Since you all, save for Robodick here, are new to the city, you're going to need insurance..." but was interrupted by Alex who had drawn the American Edge and held the tip to his throat and said, "We don't need your 'insurance' since we have mine, and mine is a lot longer and a lot sharper than yours." Finn visibly gulped and nodded while Cait made a sex joke about it, but nonetheless Finn nodded and walked away from the very intimidating and obviously better fighter.

As Finn was fleeing the scene, a Ghoul wearing John Hancock's Colonial garments stepped out of the alley and said, "Nice job chasing that extortionist off, though I would have preferred ya kill him, but at least ya told him that ya ain't taking his bullshit! The name's John Hancock, and I'm the mayor of this friendly little community, and our motto is 'By the People, for the People', ya feel me?"

"Yeah, I feel you, Mayor Hancock, I've always been for that, since it's a major part of the Constitution that's implied in the opening statement which says, 'We the People of the United States...' and all," Alex said to the Ghoul who laughed and said that he was sure that the two of them would get along just fine then asked for Alex's name to which he said, much to the shock of the Ghoul mayor, "I'm General Alexandre C Oeder of the former United States military and the woman hugging my left arm is my wife of 211 years, though 210 of those years were spent in cryogenic stasis thanks to Vault-Tec, Nora Valentine-Oeder, and before you ask yes Nick and my wife are siblings." John gaped in shock at seeing one of the most famous Pre-War generals to bring America to victory during the Liberation of Alaska from Red China. Nick then told John that they were there to hire Macready to help find Alex and Nora's son who had been kidnapped by the Institute using Kellogg while the three of them were in cryogenic stasis, causing John to nod and say that they had Goodneighbor's full support and also said that he would go talk to Macready and explain the situation to him.

After John left, Nick told Alex that Macready was at the Third Rail which was a nightclub, albiet without strippers, but was still a nice place to go and get a drink and a bite to eat, so the group headed over there and when they did they saw two Gunners, according to Nick, harrassing the man that the group came to hire as the Gunners said his name and were making some threats to him, but then John appeared and told the two Gunners to go fuck themselves and get out of the city.

After doing that John said to Macready, "Hey, Macready! I got something I want you to do." As he said that he pointed out Alex's group and said, "You see those five people over there?"

"Yeah, Hancock, I see them. What you want me to work for them or something?" Macready asked John as he nodded then told the mercenary who Alex was to which Macready asked, "Did you take some bad Jet or something, because if I remember correctly, General Oeder lived over 200 years ago and unless he became a Ghoul after the Great War then he ought to be pushing up daises right now, or whatever they mutated into anyway, so did he have a good explanation for why he looks like he hasn't aged a day since the bombs fell?"

"That he did and it's only two words: Cryogenics experiment," John said as Macready remembered his time in the Capital Wasteland when Albert Smith, the man who brought clean water to every person who needed it and crushed the Enclave after he left Vault 101 in which the experiment for that vault was to never be opened, so Macready could see how it was possible, but in order to be sure he decided to Alex if he and his family were accepted into one of Vault-Tec's vaults and what it was numbered.

"So you have doubts about my identity and that of my wife, Nora, right, Mr. Macready?" Alex asked as Macready walked over to them which surprised the mercenary who could only dumbly nod and asked his question about whether or not they were in a Vault-Tec vault to which Alex responded, "We were accepted into one of the vaults, and that vault was Vault 111 which was a cryogenics experiment, but apparently after exactly 200 years of being cryogenically frozen, Kellogg came in and tricked Nora into giving him Shaun after which he pistol-whipped her and knocked her out before we were refrozen for ten more years, and the rest you can probably figure out." Macready nodded and then asked Nick why he was helping the Oeder couple out to which he said, much to the shock of the mercenary, that he was Nora's brother which by extension made him Alex's brother-in-law, and Shaun his nephew.

"So, Nick you're telling me that you're helping them out because you're all family!? Please don't tell me that the rest of you are secretly related to these two?" Macready asked, though fortunately for him Piper and Cait said that they weren't, and stated their reasons for helping while Mörder barked as if telling the confused mercenary his reasoning for helping the couple. Finally Macready said, "Alright, I'll help you out as well, I mean, I can't just sit here and do nothing to help without feeling like a heel, and besides that, if we can bring Kellogg down then that will strike a massive blow to the Institute whom I am going to assume were the ones who told Kellogg to grab your kid." Alex simply nodded and said to Macready that he was glad to have an extra gun to help with killing Kellogg and whatever army the Institute gave him. After saying that the six man one dog squad left Goodneighbor and headed back to Diamond City to go get Kellogg's scent to track him down and kill him.

2287 AD, Fort Hagen, Commonwealth

After a few hours of tracking Kellogg from his Diamond City house to the former US Army fort, Fort Hagen, then proceeding to enter said fort, the group of five humans, one Synth, and one dog went through the fort 'killing' any Gen 2 synths they came across, while Kellogg said through the PA system,  **"So, I guess you two made it after all, but then again I really shouldn't be too surprised, I mean after all you are the only two Super Soldiers that the Institute don't have in their custody."** This made Macready and Cait confused, so Kellogg said, **"Really, General Oeder, Mrs. Oeder, you never told your comrades what you really are? Well, I guess I'll have to tell you then...well all except for the runaway reject Synth, anyway. Before the year 2072 General Alexandre C Oeder never existed, but then suddenly somehow he did and from there, he joined the United States Army and quickly rose through the ranks to become the man who you all know and hero worship to this day! Oh and in case you are wondering, the Institute made a copy of Nick's memories and boy were those eggheads surprised to learn about the Multiverse and about how General Oeder has been a Five-star General twice! Now don't get me wrong, I honestly don't care if he was a fucking woman who got a sex change or something like that, but I have to try to stop you from reaching me and all the Institute's dirty little secrets that are in my head."**

Alex, Nora, and Nick were horrified to learn that the Institute got to Nick's memories and found out Alex's true origins, but while Macready and Cait were shocked and pissed to learn the truth about Alex they knew that he must've had a good reason for keeping it a secret from everyone including the US Government, and that they could always ask Alex to share his life story with them after they killed Kellogg and got the location of Shaun from him, so while Kellogg continued to speak to the group from the PA system, they pressed on.

At the halfway point Alex gave Nick a .44 magnum saying, “Kept it safe for ya, Nick.”

“Ya always did know how to keep weapons safe. So what did ya do to it?” Nick asked.

“Cleaned it and fixed it up, so it won’t jam on ya,” Alex said as he also gave Cait a Winchester Model 1887 lever-action shotgun and said, “This is the gun that won the West. It’s actually faster than your double barrel as it holds more than just two shells.”

“Well, that’s generous of ye!!” Cait said mockingly as she held it.

“Knowing him, it also has a hell of a lot of firepower too,” Nick said as Alex nodded.

“As for you Piper, here’s a Magnum Research BFR that’s chambered in .50 BMG...there’s no kill like overkill,” Alex said as she blinked in surprise before saying, “Alright then...let’s go kill the fucker that took my son!”

“Glad to help, General,” Nick said as he got his .44 magnum revolver ready.

Soon the ragtag group got to Kellogg who said,  **“Alright, alright! You managed to make it to me. Let’s talk before you kill me, General Oeder. I mean we both know that whether or not I tell you what you want to know that you’re going to kill me for what I did on the Institute’s orders, and then try to find your son, and I respect that. You’re doing what any good parents should do when their kid goes missing. As for the Synth, the old man should’ve just had me kill you, but no, he had to keep you activated and free just in case he needed you again.”**

“I’m not just a Synth, I’m the general’s brother-in-law, and he would’ve been even more pissed if he found out that the Institute tried to ice me. You know that Nora and Shaun are two of the only family members he has left,” Nick said as Alex drew The American Edge preparing to lop off Kellogg’s head.

Heading into the area where Kellogg was he said, “Figured you would bring your katana out of retirement, and I see you still have Jinwei’s shocksword. Then again I shouldn’t be surprised, you did duel and win against that Chinese general.”

“You and I will duel Mano à mano. Do you accept my challenge,” Alex said as the Synths walked out of the way but kept their weapons ready in case.

“Consider me honored that you would challenge me to single combat,” Kellogg said before turning to one of his Synths and said, “Hand me my Shi-issued Chinese Officer’s Sword!”

“YES KELLOGG, RETRIEVING THE SPECIFIED WEAPON NOW,” the skeletal Gen 1 Synth said as it went to his weapon locker and pulled out the blade.

“Just like Alaska all over again…” Alex said as he got into his ready position.

“Now normally I don’t use swords or any melee weapons, but for you, I’ll make a special case...mainly because whether or not I do this I’m gonna die and also I can’t kill you so there’s no point in doing what I can do best,” Kellogg said as he got into a basic ready position.

As for the Synths they tried to kill the rest of Alex’s group but ended up destroyed.

“Hmph, those things creeped me out anyway, and weren’t too sturdy,” Kellogg said as he fell for one of Alex’s feints earning a gash in the side.

“That’s for sabotaging the pods of my neighbors and leaving them to suffocate!” Alex said.

“Heh, got me good!” Kellogg said as he tried to do an overhead strike feint, but was parried by Alex who immediately cut off one of his arms.

“That’s for knocking out my wife!” Alex said as he cut off the other arm and then said, “This is for taking my son” before beheading the bald scarred mercenary.

After that Alex put the head in a jar which jammed the signal that caused Kellogg’s memories to be erased and also kept his head from decomposing too quickly.

“Figures you already have a plan to get his information, and I was about to suggest that we go to the memory den to talk to Dr. Amari to give us Kellogg’s memories,” Nick said.

“That’s actually a good idea Nick!” Macready said as Cait asked why that was.

“Doctor Amari actually is a talented neurologist who helps run the memory loungers in the Memory Den which is in Goodneighbor, with the technology in Kellogg’s hippocampus she’ll be able to play his memories for us. I have his head encased in a jamming jar which is filled with formaldehyde to preserve the head,” Alex said as he looked around the area and helped himself to everything that wasn’t nailed down and salvageable.

After that Alex and his crew left and upon exiting the derelict fort they saw a massive blimp as well as some Vertibirds before hearing a voice that was amplified announce,  **“People of the Commonwealth! Do not be afraid! We are here to help you destroy the Institute and their murderous Synths! For we are the Brotherhood of Steel!!”**

Macready said, “Let me guess, you’re going to make them your allies? I remember ten years ago when another Vault-Dweller fought with them. He was an adult...actually he was the only adult that I let into the settlement I was Mayor of until I turned sixteen, it was a policy of that settlement, no adults were allowed so once someone turned sixteen they packed up and left it’s been that way for the past two hundred years.”

“I call bullshite Macready! There’s no way that a bunch of kids can make a settlement work without adult supervision!” Cait said.

“Actually, Cait, he’s not bullshitting you. Little Lamplight is a settlement in the former DC area now known as the Capital Wasteland. It’s actually near Vault 87...which is not a Vault people should go into unless they want to be either eaten by the Super Mutants there or forcibly turned into one via FEV...that is unless the Brotherhood went there and killed them all as well as ended that version of the FEV,” Alex said as Macready was surprised that Alex even knew about his old settlement.

“Not that I’m not thankful for the confirmation of my tale, but how…” Macready asked.

“Did I know? Well, this is certainly not the right place to tell you that, but all you need to know is that that answer is related to what the piece of shit Kellogg said about my origins,” Alex said as Macready and Cait nodded.

“Yeah, ye still owe us answers on that subject!” Cait said as she took a swig of whiskey.

“You’d like St. Patrick’s day...well the way Pre-War America did it anyway...lots of booze,” Alex said as Cait smiled at that.

2287 AD, Goodneighbor, Commonwealth

Alex and crew, after Alex let Macready, Cait, and Piper head off to Sanctuary Hills since that was Alex’s main base of operations and he promised Piper that she could interview Preston Garvey after she found out that he had made Alex the new General of the Minutemen which surprised Macready who stated that he had thought that the Minutemen were finished with the stuff that happened in Quincy, went to the Memory Den where Nick greeted the woman Irma and said, “Hey, Irma, I’m sure that you heard about how the Institute kidnapped my nephew from Hancock.”

“Yes, he did give a rousing speech stating that he had met  _ the _ General Oeder...oh my! It seems that our esteemed mayor wasn’t on anything...well hallucinogens anyway, though K-L-E-O did confirm that Hancock did indeed see the esteemed General and said that her facial recognition system immediately matched him to her Pre-War records. Is it true that you were frozen in a Vault for the last two centuries?” Irma asked.

“Yes, Vault 111 was an experiment to see how long-term cryo-sleep affected people...then ten years ago according to Nick here the Institute sent Kellogg to kidnap my son and sabotage the life support systems on the rest of the pods that weren’t mine or Nora’s, killing our neighbors…The first thing we did after we woke up the second time and got out of the vault was to bury our neighbors as well as the Vault-Tec staff members who were skeletons at that point, but still, anyway we have Kellogg’s head and by extension his memories... and we were wanting to see if Doctor Amari would be willing to peek into his head...he has a lot of Institute secrets, including where the place is located,” Alex said as if to sweeten the deal.

“Are you seriously considering having a doctor desecrate someone’s head for the Institute’s secrets?” Amari said as she climbed up the stairs to see what was going on.

“Yes. In my defense Kellogg wouldn’t talk even if I took him alive. This is the only way to uncover a lot of the Institute’s secrets, including how the hell they get in and out. So will you attempt to poke into his head for us? I’m asking as a father looking for his son,” Alex said as he also asked the doctor to try to uncover Kellogg’s secrets.

“Very well. Show me his head,” Amari said as Alex handed her the jar.

“It’s preserving his head making his brain decay slower and jamming a signal that deletes his memories before we can see them,” Alex said as Amari was amazed by this.

“This is amazing!! Here I thought it would be in worse shape than it is!” Amari said as she also told the crew, “You will have to give me at least a week before I can figure out how to tap into his head.”

“That’s fine, it gives me time to start rebuilding the Minutemen along with the Commonwealth and hopefully ally myself with the Brotherhood of Steel. Also I’m going to talk to a Pre-War Vault-Tec salesman. He’s the one that got us signed up for the Vault 111 cryo program without knowing what the experiment was,” Alex said as he, Nick, and Nora left the building.

At the Rexford Hotel a Ghoul in a Yellow faded trenchcoat and yellow hat saw Alex and Nora and said shocked, “No! It can’t be! General Oeder!! I couldn’t get into the Vault because I wasn’t on the list!!”

“Trust me when I say that it’s a good thing that you weren’t. It was a cryogenics facility, Nora, Shaun, and I were frozen for 200 years,” Alex said.

“W-what about the others?” The ghoul rep asked.

“Shaun was kidnapped by the Institute and before leaving they sabotaged the other cryo pods making the life support systems fail, killing all of them,” Alex said solemnly.

“You two got to the future the easy way! I had to experience the radiation, the smoke, and the blood to get here!” The rep said as Alex then offered him a place in Sanctuary Hills to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Kellogg is dead and now Alex has to wait a week for Kellogg’s memories, even though he already knows that the Institute uses teleportation to get in and out of their facility at least in the main timeline, but due to the Universal Boom effect he has to be sure that that’s still the case, so in the meantime he’s going to rebuild the Commonwealth and join the Brotherhood of Steel which will still be following Elder Lyons’s philosophy regarding both recruiting wastelanders and dealing with threats to the common people...and are also not inherently racist.


End file.
